Wireless data communications systems following the communication protocol of IEEE Standard 802.11 are already known. In these systems, mobile units are in data communication with a central computer or other data processing device through access points. The access points may communicate with the computer over an Ethernet wired network. Each mobile unit associates with one of the access points.
In some situations multiple systems may require the use of local area networks and wireless local area networks in the same physical space. Such needs may arise in an airport environment, wherein multiple users may include airport operations, police or security and airlines. Such need may also arise in the case of a corporate reorganization when two companies temporarily occupy the same physical space. In such situations it becomes desirable for data communications to be routed through the same access points for multiple systems to avoid the need to install duplicate access points.
Virtual local area networks (VLANs) are known wherein networks may serve multiple users with the same hardware. IEEE Standard 802.1Q defines internal frame logging to identify VLAN membership for a data packet.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for servicing mobile units communicating with multiple systems through a common access point.